


The Legend of Zelda: Shifting Titan's of Heros

by Cindercat13



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Other, link doesn't like what happened to him, link is basically a shapeshifter, link turns into a dragon, link turns into a gerudo, link turns into a giant/human, link turns into a god, link turns into a goron, link turns into a lion monster, link turns into a lynel, link turns into a monster, link turns into a rito', link turns into a zora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindercat13/pseuds/Cindercat13
Summary: Link was somehow cursed to be any living thing with human-like intelligence except for a Hylian. How does he cope with it after the calamity was destroyed? and how do his friends feel about it? what was it like a hundred years ago? and, how much has it changed?Can a hero think himself one when he can't even get over past traumas still present?





	1. We won...

It was done…

The calamity was vanquished and to never be seen again…

Link and Zelda looked up to the roof of the old Hyrule castle and just caught the glimpse of green flames blowing away in the wind.

Link smiled up at the bright blue sky, tears starting to fall down his face but he still kept his smile. He unsheathed his sword and held its blade up to the sky, its godly, divine blue glow shined with a luminous aura from the sun. It was the most honorable action for a fallen worrier in Hyrule custom.

Zelda gently placed her hand over Link’s that was holding the sword's grip, sharing the action of honoring their fallen champions, and all who had passed to the calamity.

“Find your way… your spirts are free…” Zelda said before lowering her hand and looking back at Link. The hero lowered his sword and sheathed it, looking at the princess.

“We have done it. The calamity, it will never bother anyone ever again.” Zelda said taking one more look at the castle. Link nodded smiling.

Just possibly a month ago by now he woke up in the shrine of resurrection and headed out to the great plateau, and meet the king’s spirit, found out his purpose as Zelda’s knight, and left the raised mass of land to complete his journey. His mission.

And now, here he was.

A month later, with the princess next to him and they were standing in front of Hyrule fields with the wind blowing in their hair.

But Link could tell from Zelda’s body language and his own pain in his bones that they were exhausted and wanted to get some sleep, that and night was coming soon with a promised chill.

Link tapped Zelda’s shoulder and started signing, _“We should head to Hateno village. I brought a house there that we could get some rest in.”_

Zelda looked at Link and then to the main mass of the field they were standing in. She smiled and nodded her head. “At least it will be a safe place so we can start to rebuild some of the kingdom,” she said agreeing to come with her appointed knight.

Link whistled for his horse and the white mare came running. He helped Zelda up and then proceeded to jump up himself. They set a course for the small village and galloped through the star-filled night, an aurora light show gracing the people on the land not long before entering the village.

Zelda watched in awe of the fiery lights dancing across the sky, Link himself even taking a break from watching the path to watch the colored glow seemingly guide their way home.

They trotted into the village and everyone who dwelled there was already inside for the night, that made getting to Link’s house a lot easier.

They came to a slow walk crossing the bridge before Link’s house. They stopped in front of the main door and Link helped Zelda down. He signed for her to head in before him so he could put the horse away.

Once he did that he walked in and watched Zelda’s reaction to his home. Her first gaze setted on the champion’s weapons mounted on Link’s wall.

Mipha’s trident sat on the closes corner of the wall and next to it was Daruk’s bolder breaker, then on the other wall opposite Mipha’s weapon was Revali’s great eagle bow, then finale last was Urbosa’s scimitar of the seven next to Daruk’s weapon and her daybreaker hung under the railing to Link’s loft.

Zelda watched as the weapons hung on Link’s wall like trophies (she was honestly surprised Daruk’s weapon could even stay there).

She looked over her shoulder to Link who was right behind her. “You kept them?” she asked. Link nodded. “Why?”

Link brought up his hands to start signing again, _“I didn’t feel right to use them…”_ Link hesitated before continuing, _“Like… they belonged to someone else… that I didn’t have a right to use them, it wasn’t my place.”_ Link halted again before continuing _“plus I didn’t want them to break and I wanted to keep a form of respect for them, you know?”_ he asked.

Zelda smiled and looked back at the weapons and gave a heavy sigh “I wish they could be here with us now…” Zelda said hugging her arms. Link came up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder giving her a gentle pat of reassurance. She wasn’t alone in this after all.

Zelda exhaled quickly and looked over to Link’s kitchen table, “so do you often have dinner plans?” Zelda asked. Link though returned the question with a shocked face, as though he had forgotten something. Link made a jester with his hand as to say ‘one moment!’ and then proceeded to walk out of the house and run down to the nearby woods to quickly hunt something. He normally didn’t have guests over so he wasn’t really that prepared.

He quickly paraglided down the small steep and landed in a small clearing of trees before running off into the woods to look for something like a wild boar.

He kept on running until he came into a bigger clearing hopeing to find at least maybe a duck he could shoot down. It wasn’t until he tripped and fell flat on his chest that he noticed an odd pattern clipped into the grass he was standing in. At first, he thought it was a korok hiding somewhere until he walked into the middle of the pattern when he noticed it was a sort of pentagram, and he knew well that korok never dealt in pentagrams, it would normally be in a rune of sorts or even just a plain circle of rocks.

He walked out of the circle so continue looking. Maybe it was some of the teens here trying something from a book.

But the moment he took a few steps away from the circle he felt light-headed, he definitely didn’t want to pass out in the middle of the forest were maybe a Moblin could finish him off for Ganon.

Hopeing Zelda wouldn’t mind if they went hungry tonight Link started walking back to his house.

But something felt odd.

His skin felt itchy and his muscles hurt like fire and he felt dizzy. He could barely tell from the night sky to his fading vision and he felt his clothes slide across his skin telling him that they were being stretched.

By the time he walked up to the front door he didn’t even notice he ducked down a little to get through the doorway.

He could barely see Zelda as his vision became grey and his hearing muffled. She made an awkward face at him then when he noticed the floor was coming closer to him he fell asleep and listened out for Zelda’s voice.

_“LINK!”_


	2. Waking up gerudo

Link woke up with the morning sun on his face. The warm rays dancing through the leaves of the tree in front of his window.

He groaned and sat up. But before he could swing his legs over the bed he noticed he felt a little chilly, he looked down and noticed his champion’s tunic had shrunk! Even the long-sleeved shirt he wore under it was now up to his elbows and the pants he had on were more like shorts now. But the main thing he noticed was his skin was much darker, did he somehow get a really good tan? Zelda had to know what happened.

Link swung his legs over the bed and immediately noticed Zelda on the floor with a rug under her and a pillow under her head and a blanket up to her shoulders. Had she slept on the floor?! Now Link felt bad for not only being a bad host but making royalty sleep on the dirty floor, he was planning to set out a quick make bed for himself and Zelda could have his bed.

He got up and crouched next to her, gently shaking her shoulder to stir her awake.

She woke up with a grown and fluttered her eyes as to shake the sleep out of them, she looked up to see a Gerudo above her. She shrieked and backed away up to the railing that blocked the loft from the floor. She was about to ask who they were in a panic but somethings about this Gerudo immediately caught her attention that stopped her mind from her fears.

For one they were male or as the Gerudo would say ‘voe’ and they had bright blue eyes, such things like that were impossible among the desert-dwelling people. He was wearing Link’s clothes… and that look of familiarity written all over his face. It made Zelda click as to who this was.

“Link?” she asked shyly.

The Gerudo nodded and backed away wondering what was making the princess so afraid.

He looked around seeing that there was no one else here other than them, the hero immediately became confused as he looked at the princess with a puzzled look.

“Link, you’re a Gerudo!” Zelda said standing up. Link looked down at himself and noticed his skin color was dark enough to be considered a Gerudo but to double make sure he pulled down a lock of his hair and sure enough it was a firey red.

He felt a rock fall in his stomach, but before he gave himself a chance to register his creeping fear, he jumped over Zelda and landed with a thud on the floor, and ran out the door to the left of his house and jumped down to the pond that was just lower to his home. He jumped into the water and swam to the small shallow and turned back around to see his reflection in the water as the ripples settled.

Staring back at him was a familiar face but it was also a foreign one.

The corners of his eyes were slightly stretched upward and squinted and his nose was a little stretched out, but the aura it gave off was one someone would call strict, and bold, sort of like how Urbosa acted or even better how Zelda’s mother acted. With so much respect that she could silence a room just by walking in, but in Link’s case, he looked like a sort of prince soon to be king.

His hair was different too, it didn’t look spiked, it looked smooth and it melted together in one spot of hair like it turned very simplified.

The one thing that confused him though was that he still had his blue eyes and he was a guy, granted he was very thankful he wasn’t a girl but it still made him feel odd like he was rare and more special than he really was. It made him feel bad.

Zelda ran to the corner Link jumped off from and looked down at the water to see her knight turned Gerudo looking down at his reflection. “Link!” she cried.

The hero quickly flicked his head up toward the princess’s voice and waited for what she would say next. “Could you come back up here?” she asked. Link nodded and ran up to the ledge he jumped off from, he clung to the rock like a spider and began to quickly climb up.

Zelda was shocked, she was expecting him to walk around the village and make his way to her but he was just climbing up to her.

“I thought you would walk through the village like a normal person, but you climb up like you’re in a fit of desperation,” Zelda said sounding upset. Link didn’t quite get it, he was just making his way up to her as she asked. But he climbed over the ledge anyway and was soon standing next to her now being twice her height having to look down at her.

There was an awkward silence between the two before Zelda spoke up.

“Well, regarding your condition, I believe we should maybe talk to another Gerudo about this. Would you perhaps know any that could help your case?” Zelda asked sounding as noble as ever.

The first person Link thought of was Riju, chief of Gerudo Town. He doubted she knew anything about what’s happened to him but she could give him contacts to people who might.

Link signed Zelda his thought and she smiled, “Oh! You got to meet the queen of the Gerudo to get to Vah Naboris, oh it would be nice to meet her and maybe even discuss on trade as to rebuild the castle and the broken land,” Zelda said with joy in her voice clearly thinking she was doing something right.

But Link’s expression dropped to an awkward ‘trying to smile’ face. He then signed again correcting Zelda on a few key factors. _“First: it isn’t a city anymore, it’s resorted down to a town now. Second: she is not even old enough to be a queen she is only still a child around 13. And third and finale: she would not have the best confidence to set up long trade like that we would possibly need a few more people in on it first before she would consider.”_ Link signed to Zelda as her face slowly dropped to one of feeling like she just made a terrible error. “Well… it would still be nice to meet her, and you could introduce me to the one who must of helped you tame the divine beast,” Zelda said her smile returning to her again thinking she just had changed the subject. Link just internally groaned at having to push her smile away again. _“She is the one who helped me get to the divine beast,”_ Link signed again, and again making the princess frown. “Oh… well, no matter then. But how are we going to get there? You can’t fit on your horse anymore and you can’t enter the town either.” She did have a point.

He can’t fit in his disguise that he used to get into the town because it’s too small for him now, and the mare he had would not be able to carry him let alone both of them.

Link gave some thought as to how they could do this, he then had an idea.

He had found a giant stallion that could carry him, and the white mare he had right now could carry Zelda. And he didn’t really need to enter the town, Zelda could do that and just ask Riju to come out of the town to see him.

Link signed his plan to Zelda and she lit up. “Perfect idea! Let’s head to the closes stables now and be on our way,” Zelda turned around and hopped on the white mare they brought into town, Link sighed and quickly jogged back inside his house to grab his weapons and a few things for Zelda so she wouldn’t be defenseless.

He grabbed a knights sword and shield and handed them to her. True she did have the power to make enemies disappear in a flash of light, but that didn’t mean she had an excuse to be reliant on it.

As for himself, he took off his tunic and the shirt that was under it, he didn’t want to rip the blue cloth so he just put it in his bag for safekeeping. And he brought a Hylian hood to put over his red hair, he realized he would look like a shirtless Gerudo if he didn’t hide his hair, didn’t want anyone getting the wrong idea, so now he could just get away with being a tall dark-skinned Hylian, and plus, he never really got a chance to show off a lot of his muscle on his travels, and now it seemed his muscles doubled in what they were before, he jumped from a six-pack to an eight-pack for Hylia sake! But he really wasn’t complaining.

And of course, he brought the master sword with him and the sheikah slate.

Link walked out of the house and flipped up his hood just as he turned the corner to Zelda and his horse ready to go. He did a little whistle to get Zelda’s attention, and handed her the weapons he picked out for her and then proceeded to sign, _“I figured you can’t just rely on that power so I brought out some weapons for you just in case,”_ Zelda smiled and put the sword and shield on her back. She felt happy knowing Link didn’t think of her as defenseless.

The knight smiled back at her and started to guide the horse by the rains. As they walked off of Link’s property and down the road to exit the village Link suddenly stopped the horse and did another small whistle so he could get Zelda’s attention.

The princess was confused as to why they just stopped until she saw that Link was looking at a cloths store that they were right in front of.

He looked up at Zelda and offered his hand as to get her down, she only raised her brow not understanding why Link would want her off the horse. When Link noticed she was confused he started signing, _“I think you might want a change of clothes before we go anywhere, that and I think it best if we keep your identity a secret for now while on the road.”_ Link signed and then proceeded to grab his money bag out. “Why would I need to hide from the public? If anything shouldn’t we be announcing my return?” Zelda asked sounding very confused and almost annoyed that Link sounded like he wanted to keep her that safe like he was being overprotective.

Link’s eyes raised as to why Zelda was mad at him, he then clarified his reasoning so she wouldn’t be mad at him. _“The Yiga clan are bigger than what you or I remember and they have spread out past the Gerudo desert in the last few years, and since I killed their leader they sort of want my head. And they were even after me before then, imagen what would happen if they found out you were back, and, would it not be wise to keep this a secret until we made some progress on fixing the kingdom? Just for your safety,”_ Link said as he tried to turn away from the princess’s harsh glair.

Zelda gave some thought as to Link’s argument. He did know what happened to the kingdom best after their fall if he said that the Yiga should be a problem now that he meant it. They were only a problem to the Gerudo before the calamity, now they were a problem to the whole of Hyrule. Time has not been fair on the falling kingdom…

But Zelda was now going to change that.

“Okay,” Zelda said jumping off the horse, “let’s see what they have to offer.” She walked inside the shop with Link not far behind.

The two entered the shop and looked at what was available. The clothes were all on display over mannequins, there were some armor sets and some other clothes but Link immediately walked up to a Hylian hood and took it off the headstand it was on and then proceeded to walk up to a lady who was in the corner of the room, presumably the owner. He paid for it and then handed it to Zelda.

The princess herself was looking over the shop until she spotted a short dress and walked up to it.

It looked like something a traveler would wear if they didn’t want to give up wearing a dress, you could run in it and it had some padding to it making it have some sort of armor, and next to it were a pair of pants with the same sort of look, it even had a headpiece that was an elastic hairband with a few fake gems in it.

She looked at the price for them and it was 100 rupees each a peace. She hoped Link had enough.

She turned her head to face Link who was watching her. He gave her a smile from under his hood and then looked at the shop owner who was watching them. She seemed to get the drift and she nodded.

Link pulled out the needed rupees and handed them to her, she then helped Zelda get the outfit of the display and handed it to her. “Is there any change rooms here?” Zelda asked, “The pink stall just around the corner,” the shop owner said as she pointed to it.

Zelda walked in then walked out a minute later dressed in the attire, she used the elastic hairband as a hair tie and had the Hylian hood down as she walked out. She did a little spin and waited to see what Link thought. Her knight gave her two thumbs up and a big dorky smile, she giggled and waved the shop owner goodbye.

They continued to leave the village with Link jogging next to the horse while holding the rains and all Zelda had to do was wait.

They arrived at the closest stables and stopped just before the exit to where the horses were kept.

Link whistled to get Zelda’s attention and then started signing as they now needed a new plan. The keepers definitely wouldn’t let Link just get one of his horses, because he looked nothing like his Hylian-self, they might think he actually stole the card he needed to say what horses he owned, so he came up with a plan for Zelda to pass up as his wife and they needed a bigger horse for their friend who Link looked like now.

He talked with Zelda about it on the way, and while she did not like being called his wife he did have a good plan. So without further delay, Zelda walked up to the desk man and started having a chat with him while Link pretended to tend to his other horse.

She came back a minute later with Link’s massive stallion who he called Crimson. Crimson couldn’t gallop like other horses so he just had to go at a normal run.

Link grabbed the rains off Zelda and walked the giant horse next to the white mare they brought down, who Link still had to name. He thought since Zelda was going to be the one to ride her mainly that she should name it. He helped her up to the horses back and then jumped up to his own and they started to ride in the direction to the Gerudo desert.

While their horses were at a quiet trot Link whistled again getting the princess’s attention.

He started to sign again to ask her about the mare. _“You know I haven’t actually named the mare, would you like to name her?”_ Link asked as he looked over his shoulder to see Zelda following close by his side.

Zelda looked down at the mare and then gave it some thought, she had a white stallion looking exactly like this one before the calamity hit and she named that one Michael, so she thought it would be fitting to give this one a fitting theme, “how does… Michel, sound?” Zelda asked. Link lifted himself up by his arms and swung around on the horses back with very fine acrobatics, so when he landed, he was kicking back with his feet up on the horse’s hips and facing Zelda _“Sounds like a Zora's name,”_ Link said giving his honest opinion, but it did appear a bit sassy to Zelda.

“Well… do you remember what I named my first horse?” Zelda asked with a little bit of a lilt in her voice. The knight shook his head but he did feel like it was something he should know, “well it was a stallion looking just like this one,” Zelda said and taking a moment to pet the mare, “and I named him after a fallen speaker for the gods who was dubbed Michael, so I thought to give a feminine sounding name like that.”

Link tried to recollect his memories about Zelda naming the white stallion she had. He did remember the look of the horse but he just couldn’t put a name to it, or now he could sense Zelda just told him.

 _“I remember what the horse looked like, and it was only a little bigger than the one you’re on, but. I can’t remember you telling me the name,”_ Link signed as he looked up to the clouds as they gently blew over them in the blue sky.

He honestly didn’t really remember minor information about his life before the calamity. He remembered the champions and some times in the castle but otherwise, that was it.

He couldn’t remember his parents, even if he had any, he can’t remember his childhood even though King Dorephan did say he and Mipha were childhood friends turned lovers when he got a little bit older.

He sighed.

He hated feeling left out on key information, he wanted to know more about himself but he was only finding memories about the people around him, not to say he wasn’t grateful about getting memories at all, he really was, he just… felt like he should be sad about something by now, but he doesn’t know what, and he isn’t sad.

_“My memories only consist of things about you and the champions so far, and a few events in the castle. But otherwise I don’t really know anything about myself other that what you told me about my father, I can’t remember if I had a mother, or any other family, like, siblings or something”_ Link said pausing to think about his words and then continuing, _“it feels like my identity is being left out on purpose…”_ Link slowly signed sitting up properly on his horse and crossing his legs, his expression dropping to a default look but Zelda could tell he was feeling sad inside.

To change the subject Link pulled out an ocarina and signed to Zelda again, _“You got any requests?”_ he asked.

Link didn’t know how, but when he bought an ocarina he had this sort of memory that he didn’t need to search his head for. Muscle memory perhaps? He didn’t know. But what he did know, was how to play a few good melodies, mainly stuff you would call a lullaby though.

“Surprise me,” Zelda said as she watched eagerly to see what Link would play. The knight smiled and started playing a song he made while on his travels, he called it “everything stays right where you left it” the irony was what made it feel like a nice song.

He put his lips to the woodwind instrument and began to play, he did honestly have lyrics to it but of course, he couldn’t really talk so singing was just ridiculous and a blood bath waiting to happen.

Link was born with a medical condition called “Blood throat”, basically his vocal cords and muscles there were all very deformed and mutated, so that when he tried to talk they would stretch too far or squish together making the walls break and bleed. He could still breathe and swallow just fine but he couldn’t talk above a whisper, and even then not for too long or he would cough up blood.

He honestly hoped maybe this change into a Gerudo would help, but all it made him feel, was a new addition of the walls of his mouth down to his voice box feeling like their made of sandpaper.

Link played his little flute all the way to the stables that were just before the dessert. They stopped their horses there and Link handed Zelda a sapphire circlet so take the heat better. Since they arrived in the canyons Link hasn’t felt even a sweat come to him, maybe being a Gerudo in this scenario wasn’t that bad.

They walked along the hardly visible path until they came to the oasis. _“Do you remember the plan?”_ Link asked before they got out of the shade, “of course,” Zelda responded with as they walked out from the shade and began to head to the town.

* * *

_Link_ to what [Gerudo Link](https://www.deviantart.com/cindercat01/art/Gerudo-Link-806151476) looks like


	3. Meet the champion of thunder held blight

Zelda dreaded when they could see the towns walls from the distance. She was expecting it to be a little bigger but it wasn’t even the size of the original city when they got closer. She felt so ashamed for not realizing the damage to other races until now if the Gerudo were like this then what about the others? The Rito… the Goron… the Zora… and Link did tell her that there were only three Hylian towns left in the whole kingdom. She had no idea that it was this bad.

They arrived at the gates and Link walked over to shade in front of the main walls and sat down on a crate. _“I’ll wait for you and Riju out here,”_ Link signed and watched as Zelda gave a nod and walked in.

It was now on Zelda as she walked down the main path that was straight through the town and she could already see what looked like the main entrance to the throne room. But the more she got a good look at the place she realized that this was the area to Urbosa’s bedroom back in the day, they just knocked down a lot of the main palace.

The princess felt like she was nearly about to cry as she took very slow steps up to the stairs. When she got there, she looked in the massive doorway and saw a small Gerudo sitting on a thrown and a bodyguard next to her, Link did say she was really young. She took a breath in and out and then walked through the doorway and presented herself to the chief of the dessert women.

“Hello,” Zelda said holding her hands together and trying to look as presentable as possible. “Greetings,” Riju said taking her head off her hand. “Speak your name and your business with lady Riju at once!” the bodyguard ordered, “calm yourself Buliara, I do not think this Hylian vai comes with any threat,” Riju said looking at her guard.

Zelda took a calm breath and looked back at Riju, “I am Princess Zelda Hyrule, I come in on the behalf of the hero of the wild Link. Something has happened to him and we don’t know what it is, he is waiting outside the wall for us at this moment, he told me that you could possibly have an idea as to what happened to him or at least an idea as to go to fix him.” Zelda said in her most calming voice as she waited for Riju’s response.

The ruler of the dessert sat up completely in her thrown and looked at Zelda with wide-open eyes, she studied the princess for a second then asked a question that would for sure seal her identity. “What did your mother and Lady Urbosa call you before the calamity struck?” Riju asked.

That question was one passed down in Riju’s family for generations, if anyone were to claim to be the princess of Hyrule and fit the physical details of her appearance then they just had to answer this one question correctly.

Zelda though felt a pang in her chest as the child Gerudo asked her the very sore question, but, it would make sense for Urbosa’s family line to ask this question. So in her honour, she answered. “Little bird… they would call me little bird…” she said bowing her head in sadness.

Riju though lit up at her response, this was her, in the flesh, the princess of Hyrule herself. She jumped out of her thrown with a smile on her face and she stood before her princess. She bowed and waited for Zelda’s response.

“Please, there is no need for bowing. Especially to a princess of a broken kingdom. I should be bowing to you,” Zelda said placing her hand on the little chief’s shoulder. Riju raised and smiled. “It is an honour to be meeting you in person princess,” Riju said holding her hands together in a poise mirroring Zelda, “Oh please, not even Urbosa called me princess unless we were in front of officials, you may just call me Zelda,” she offered smiling at the young girl, she honestly saw a lot of herself in Riju, and she hoped that she could return the favour to Urbosa’s family by becoming just as big of an inspiration to Riju as Urbosa was to her.

“But I do wish you would come to see Link, We do not know what’s wrong with him.” Zelda said walking out the door and beckoning her to follow, “well what exactly happened to him?” Riju asked jogging after her, “well… he has turned into a male Gerudo,” Zelda said walking ahead of the small chief.

Riju nearly dropped onto the floor in tears she was laughing so loud that the whole town came to see what the commotion was about, she took deep gasps of air in to try and hold herself up as she tried to stop laughing. “L-Link i-is turning int-to a voe Gerudo?! Oh, my Hylia that is priceless!” Riju laughed looking ahead to the main entrance.

She ran ahead of Zelda and looked out the main archway of the town and looked at the shade tent where the sand seals normally were normally in front of.

She honestly expected to see Link with a little tanned skin or with brown splotches around his skin like a dog or cow, maybe even a bit taller with red hair.

But what she saw was not what she had expected.

True, there was a male Gerudo there. But he was just chilling sitting on a crate with his back leaning against the wall and he was playing a small instrument in his hands that she couldn’t see properly. He had an eight pack down his body and he was only wearing shorts and a hood that looked like it should belong to a Hylian, his eyes were closed being at one with the music he was playing as he slowly swayed his head to the melody, and the hood was blocking her view of what his hair colour was.

He stopped playing the small woodwind and opened his eyes, revealing them to be a very bright blue that you could only paint people with. The look of familiarity locked in his eyes as he moved his hands away from his mouth to see he was pulling a small smile.

He stood up to his full height and pocketed the instrument in a bag hanging off his belt. He then walked over to Riju and squatted in front of her his glowing blue eyes locking with hers and a small smile on his face.

“Riju, I’m sorry I was about to say that Link wasn’t turning into a Gerudo at this moment he is one now,” Zelda said standing behind the young chief. “Well that was a shame but… wow… I didn’t expect to ever think of the direct idea of a voe Gerudo,” Riju said looking at Link who was just over eye level with her. He was definitely the tallest Gerudo she’s ever seen.

Link pulled back his hood and revealed his red hair and other features that separated his normal self to his new Gerudo look. He then began to write in the sand, _“Do you know anyone who could fix me?”_ he asked. Riju gave some thought but then looked back to inside the walls. “How about we discuss this inside?” she offered, Link nodded and got up following her back to the throne room.

Once they were back inside they began chatting about the matters at hand. They needed someone who could change Link back or someone who knew another person who could. Riju, unfortunately, didn’t know anyone in Gerudo Town who would know much about magic, but she did suggest any other race’s leader. She was the youngest leader in all of Hyrule, every other one was 60-something up. So Riju suggested maybe going to the Rito Village since it was the closest to where they were now.

Zelda again was confused as to why it was called Rito Village instead of city until Link said again that they suffered a lot from the calamity as well. Zelda was now just glad that it was gone.

Riju handed Link some better fitting clothes and gave him a Gerudo hood so he could keep his identity a secret even better from now on and suggested Linnaeus as an alias, he wasn’t complaining but he was laughing at the name.

Riju called a town announcement so Zelda could declare the calamity’s defeat. The princess did a small speech and then the town cheered and roared with joy, some tears of joy fell and some declared a celebration was in order. After the town died down, Riju insisted that she come with them to the Rito Village. She really wanted to see outside the Gerudo Dessert now that the calamity was gone.

Buliara would normally not let this happen but because of the past events, she did trust Link to not let her little chief die. He did defeat the Yiga clan, he did clam all the divine beasts, he did take on Gannon alone, he had done so much for Hyrule already, she felt like she could trust him.

Link handed Riju a Korok bag so she could fit all of her stuff in it and handed Zelda one as well just in case.

They made plans for Riju to ride with Zelda since she didn’t have a horse of her own, and she got changed into some more suitable clothes for traveling. After they were done, they headed out along the path to the outside of the Gerudo Desert and saddled up to cross the canyon that separated the dessert and winter hills from each other.

At least Riju and Zelda could meet Teba, he was so far the only person that helped Link who wasn’t a descendant or kin to the champion prior, he honestly didn’t even think that Revali had any family. And he was the only one so far who had a child. And speaking of which last he saw the white eagle he was training his son at the flight range, he wondered how that was going.


	4. Meet the champion of wind held blight

The travel thankfully wasn’t as long as it took to Gerudo town from Hateno Village, but the wind quickly made fast work of their skin.  
Link had handed Riju his old rito armour and he handed Zelda his warm doublet and a ruby circlet while he went in with nothing. He just hoped he could take the cold for as long as he needed to.  
  
A few minutes later they arrived at the stables just before the hanging bridges of the village. They tied their horses down and started walking up the bridges.  
As they came onto the last rock before entering the spiral stairs that made up the village, Link noticed a blur of white zoom overhead when he realized that it was Teba.  
  
He quickly did a two-fingered whistle to get the white rito’s attention and used Revali’s Gale to get up to him. There was one problem though. He was too heavy for the paraglider now, he was only being lifted up by the gust of wind, so when he got out of the eye of the spinning wind he quickly fell over the side of the bridges and rocks nearly down to his death.  
  
“LINK!” Zelda and Riju cried out.  
Teba saw the wingless race fall out of the sky and over the bridge, he did hear someone whistle at him from that direction, maybe it was this person. Regardless he dived down and grabbed the shoulders of the featherless race and flew up with them and landed in front of the stairs up to the village.  
  
“So you are brainless and flightless, do all other races who can’t fly try to do it at some point in their life?” Teba asked watching as the person caught their breath. Link only giggled as he didn’t think to count for his added mass when he made the gale, though it did lift him up still which was nice to know.  
“Link!” Zelda and Riju called as they ran up to Teba and the hero, “are you okay?” Riju asked lifting his head by the chin and gave his face a look over to make sure he didn’t lose an eye, Link tapped her hand giving her the signal that he was okay. She pulled away and sighed.  
  
“What were you thinking jumping up and then trying to glide down?! That cloth was nowhere near big enough for you to be air born!” Zelda scolded him. He was used to acting on his own and not have anyone to give him advice for what to do, he just did it, and if it didn’t work he would take the hit and try again. Well, at least he now knew he could be lifted up with Revali’s gale with the paraglider he had.   
  
He giggled nervously at Zelda’s outburst. And then directed his attention to Teba, he smiled and stood up towering over the adult rito. He then started whistling in Morse code, the rito invented the way of talking with noise and it quickly spread through Hyrule as a way to talk to another without having to speak, he was really thankful Teba knew it or there would have been some horrible communication.  
  
 _“It is nice to see you again Teba,”_ Link whistled.   
Teba though was very confused, did he know this hylian? He thinks he would remember a person twice the height of any normal hylian, though he could have maybe called this person a gerudo because of their features, but he didn’t because they sounded very masculine, and as far as he knew gerudo were not meant to be men.  
“Do I know you?” the white rito asked. Link flipped off his hood and showed the eagle his face, _“it’s me, Link,”_   
  
The rito studied Link.  
The eyes and hair did look very familiar, but it was his smile that gave him away. Teba gasped at how his friend was suddenly like some sort of male gerudo, and the two girls next to him, who were they?  
“Well colour me impressed Link, how did you get into this mess? And… who are the lady’s beside you?” Teba asked, _“This is Zelda and this is Riju,”_ Link said pointing to each one respectively, _“and I walked into a magic circle that did this to me. We were hoping Kaneli could tell us what happened,”_ Link whistled. “Well come with me and I’ll see you to him, by the way, nice to meet you two,” Teba said offering a handshake.  
  
“I’m used to a bow, but still a nice welcome,” Riju said taking Teba’s wing, “bow?” Teba asked looking at Link for clarification. _“Riju is chief of the gerudo, and Zelda is the Princess Zelda that supposedly “fell” to Ganon,”_ Link whistled.  
Teba then jumped from offering a common handshake to bowing at the two, “it’s an honour to meet you two, forgive me for my rudeness,” Teba said closing his eyes and dipping his head. “No need, I do not think of myself as a princess if I would rule a broken kingdom. But I must ask… are you the one who helped Link get to Vah Medoh?” Zelda said as she watched the rito bow in front of her and Riju, “yes, I am Teba of the rito, a skilled worrier among my people.” Teba said looking up at the princess.  
  
“You may rise Teba, it is nice to know that you have kept Revali’s memory alive,”  
Link then cringed again at the princess’s words, she was talking to Teba as if he was related to Revali, but as far as he knew Revali never had any kin. His parents died very early in his life, he never had any siblings, and he never had kids, in fact, he was the youngest of the champions chosen to pilot a divine beast, only older to Link and Zelda.  
  
Link whistled loudly getting Zelda’s attention, he started signing again with an annoyed expression on his face. _“Teba is not related to Revali, in fact, as far as I know, Revali never had any kin.”_ Link signed.  
And before Zelda had time to think about what Link said Teba confessed his confusion, “I do not believe I follow princess, you are talking to me as if I am something greater than what I am,” Teba said with a raised brow. Zelda then clicked into the present about what Link was talking about, Teba was not related to Revali. “Oh! Apologies Teba, I thought you were of kin somehow to Revali,” Zelda said feeling her cheeks go red.   
If she was going to do something like this to all the people who helped Link get to their respected divine beast’s Link was going to bail and just live his life as a gerudo.  
  
Teba though only laughed as he found it very humorous of the idea that he was somehow related to Revali. “It is alright princess, that was rather funny,” Teba said walking up the stairs. “Well come on,” he said beckoning them, “we should see the chieftain about Link’s problem, I believe he would have an idea about where to start.”   
They all followed the white rito as they climbed up the stairs that surrounded the rock that made up the village.  
  
Riju was very excited to be meeting another chief, she wanted to be acquainted with all the rulers of Hyrule, and maybe she could get some chiefing ideas.  
When they reached the top they were greeted with the biggest rito in the village who looked like an owl.  
“Greetings Teba, what brings you up here today?” the chief asked.  
“I come with guests Kaneli,” Teba said with his wing over his chest and doing a small bow, “this is Riju,” he said gesturing an open palm to the girl in question, “she is the chief of the gerudo, and has come with travel along with Princess Zelda,” changing his gesture to her, “and they come with bad news about Link.” He said looking back up at his leader to see his reaction.  
  
Kaneli was surprised, to say the least, but was very happy to meet the two. “Greetings princess and lady Riju, I welcome you to rito village.” The wise bird said watching them calmly, “it is an honour to meet you Kaneli, you are the first chief of Hyrule I have meet as of now, and I must say it is exciting” Riju said offering her hand for a handshake, but the chieftain gently took her hand and he tapped his beak on the top of her knuckles.  
  
For a few races in Hyrule because of their culture or their physical features they had made up ways to greet people. The rito for example, sense they didn’t have lips, and they would just simply taping their beak on a person, it was a way of showing a kiss to a person, but to the race itself it sort of had the same power of a hug, but to other races it was a way of being polite without making it awkward for rito, it was like giving someone a kiss without puckering their lips, and they did have a thing they called “kissing” but it was different to what they did for other races, they would open their beaks slightly and make a kissing sound, but they only did this to loved ones like family of a wife.  
The goron had the same sort of thing, because their race only consisted of males they didn’t like the idea of kissing full stop, and no one liked being in a goron hug unless you want your back broken. So they came up with a different way of showing affection or for them it was another way of respect, they would bow their head showing you their forehead, and as a way of being a gentlemen, if they came across a girl and wanted to be polite they wound show the back of the lady’s hand to their forehead. (Daruk may have done this to Zelda, Urbosa and Mipha a few times)  
  
Kaneli let go of Riju’s hand and watched her stand back next to Zelda who did not move from her spot but did a gentle bow of her head, a show of respect.  
“Now, what is this I hear about Link?” the elder asked. And that was Link’s cue, he walked in and flipped back his hood revealing his face. He stood there in front of the elder and waited to see his response, he knew he would recognise him.   
“Well, well, well, looks like you got yourself into a fine mess young hero,” Kaneli said laughing a bit. Link only smiled and giggled a little.  
  
Then out of the blue, they all felt an earthquake, and a might loud screech from Vah Medoh sounded off from above them.


	5. Coming out rito

The earth shook under their feet as wind suddenly blew up from the grounds and even sent some rito up into the air, Teba and Kaneli had to hold onto something so they didn’t go spinning out of control and out the room.  
Riju hid under a table and pressed her hands against the underside so she didn’t go flying up, Zelda and Link ducked closer to the ground hoping the wind would stop soon.  
  
But when it kicked up everyone started screaming as they could feel themselves being lifted off the ground.  
“What in Lanayru is happening?!” Teba yelled over the wind, “I think it’s Vah Medoh! Are divine beast left not long before Link and Zelda arrived and it made a massive earthquake as it sprinted into the unknown part of the desert!” Riju yelled being pinned into the underside of the table.  
  
Zelda screamed as she was losing her grip on the floorboards, while Link was trying to move her under a table like Riju.  
But she started floating up as rocks fell from the bird perch that Vah Medoh was on and it was giving what Ganon did to Vah Rudania a run for its money. She lost her grip and went flying out the window with the wind's current.  
  
“ZELDA!!” Link shouted as he felt his throat stretch and his vocals smash together, he spat up some blood but didn’t care as he ran out after Zelda and jumped trying to follow her.  
The wind smacked him immediately and picked him up with ease, he crashed into Zelda and held her tight in his arms. “LINK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!!” Zelda screamed as she noticed her knight had jumped out after her and had caught her, risking his life.  
  
Link then started to glow with a blue light that would normally surround him when he was teleporting, except it was changing and morphing his body.  
His skin became really itchy, and he felt his face being stretched out. He bones hurt and his muscles stung, but when the light disappeared what was holding Zelda was a rito looking like a peacock.  
  
“Link?” Zelda asked wondering if the blue rito could hear her. Link looked down at himself to see he was now a rito resembling a peacock, it then gave him an idea.  
He remembers tones of times when he saw Teba or Revali flying around, how hard could it really be?  
He flipped Zelda on to his back and lifted out his arms. He immediately got caught by the wind, and started to fight against it, his wings flapping harder than a hummingbird rito as he mainly staying in place until he noticed the boulders and rocks that were coming their way, he had to pull the same sort of tactic he used when he was dodging Vah Medoh’s cannon fire. He ducked and rolled to the side and tried to at least land near the stables down below.  
  
He hit the earth hard but also took it for Zelda who must have literally landed on a pile of feathers. The rocks thankfully didn’t reach that far as where they were now, so Link believed they were safe.  
He slowly lifted his head to see Saki, Hearth, and Teba looking down at him and Riju limped to under Teba’s wing using him as support, he was just glad they got out okay.   
He rested his head back down feeling like the grass could be his pillow. He woke up slightly when he felt something on his chest.  
  
Zelda was gripping onto his feathers and had her head buried in his back. He sighed and gently held his hand over the princess, she looked up and Link could see tears pouring down her. He flipped over onto his back, but the princess did not let go only moving into a different position.  
“Are you okay…?” Link whispered. His new rito voice sounding lighter than to his normal hylian voice, and his gerudo voice did sound a decent bit deeper before when he yelled Zelda’s name.  
  
This was the first time Zelda had ever heard Link talk and it was rather odd, but she could tell from his aura that this was not his normal voice.  
Zelda answered his question in tears as she tried to calm herself, “just… a little shocked.” Zelda said her voice not sounding that convincing.  
Link pulled her into a hug and let her gently cry into his shoulder, his feathers were as soft as silk and she felt like she could just sleep where she was.  
  
Link could tell that she was tired, so he carefully tried to stand up and walk over to the stables which looked reasonably intact.  
He nearly tripped when he felt his legs not move right, but Hearth and Teba quickly caught him and walked him over to the stable.   
  
Inside, Link set Zelda down on a bed and Riju joined her to receive medical attention. Buliara was going to have Link’s head for letting Riju get hurt.   
He though sat himself down at a table with Teba and his acquaintances. The whole rito village was destroyed but thankfully nobody was killed, and Vah Medoh was gone past the mountains where nobody would be able to follow.  
  
Teba gave Link his shirt and Saki gave him a cloth to wear around his waist, apparently, his gerudo clothes disappeared when he was surrounded in that blue light.   
He had massive thick yellow feathers that made up the look of his hair, but he had the feathers you would see on top of a peacock’s head for his sideburns. His body and head were blue with a shining indigo, while the first half of his arms, shoulder’s and back were green, his forearms were grey, and his actual flying feathers were blue under the grey and he had brown feathers that made up the hands on his wings, and of course he had the massive tail feathers which felt like he was in a heavy dress, how did Zelda do something like this for a practical living?!  
He also had the white markings on his face that ran down to his grey beak and he had extra markings above his eyes that acted as eyebrows, and his eyes were still the same bright blue.  
  
Link struggled in trying to sit with Teba as his tail feathers made it feel so uncomfortable, but he eventually sat and was waiting for Teba to talk to him.  
“I can’t believe you just jumped out the window like that. Do you know how reckless that was?” Teba scolded him. He felt like he was getting a talk down by his father, it was not a nice feeling knowing he made his friends worry sick. But to be fair he could have given Zelda the paraglider and just let himself fall and be saved by Mipha’s grace.  
He hung his head in his wings knowing how disappointed Teba was with him. The older bird sighed and tapped Link’s head, the bluebird looked out from under his wing to see the eagle.  
  
“Though just be careful, it was dangerous for me to fly Riju out myself so I am in no real position to argue here.” Teba was definitely a major role model for Link as he was not the type of guy to yell at you for your mistakes, instead, he would let you figure things out when you knew you did wrong, and if you needed help to fix it he would help you.  
Link smiled a little and lifted his head back up, knowing he wasn’t entirely in the wrong.  
  
“Riju cut her leg a bit when the sharper rocks started falling, that is why she had the limp,” Teba said looking back over to the small gerudo who was sitting next to Zelda as the princess slept.  
Link though wanted to know if he was maybe considered naked when he hugged Zelda, so he tried to whistle to talk to Teba, but since he didn’t have any lips he found it rather difficult, so he just settled on tapping the table. _“Are rito considered naked when they don’t have any pants on? Because I want to know if I should feel ashamed for hugging the princess,”_ Link tapped as he waited for Teba to respond.  
  
“No you weren’t considered naked, but if you were plucked bold then you would have been, it’s just nice to have extra cloth on to keep the cold out,” Teba said looking down at the drink he had, Link could tell he was really upset about his home being destroyed.   
Then Kaneli entered after seeing to his people to make sure no one was missing, he walked over to Link and Teba and had a sad look on his face.  
  
“The village cannot be fixed by us, the rocks are too heavy for us to move. We may have to consider re-locating.” Kaneli said dropping his head is sadness.  
Link then had an idea, if he could ask the goron’s to help then that could hit a few birds with one stone. It could start trade with the two races and start to bring them together like what Zelda wanted.  
  
Link clapped his hands and tapped everyone his idea.  
“How could we trade with the goron? What do we have that they would like?” Teba asked. The rito actually have a special rock around the area that the goron would love for food trade, it was a rock that didn’t collect temperature and so it reflected it as a result, so when the wind blew at the rock it would bounce off, which could help the goron in other methods as well.  
Link tapped this and Kaneli gave it some thought, “that would not be a bad idea to get things started, they could get the rock while we also get the town fixed, not a bad idea Link.” The elder said making Link feel like he accomplished something. “And also for your shifting condition, I believe possibly the goron may know what is wrong with you, back before Hyrule started to become colonized, goron’s were the best at ancient magic it is possible they may know, and if not, I’m positive the zora would know something.”  
  
“Then it looks like we are going to the Goron empire,” Zelda said helping Riju over to the table.  
Link hit his head hard into the table and started signing, “It’s gone down to a city Zelda, way off from an empire.” Zelda felt herself blush at how badly she was getting all these names and crucial information wrong, she had so badly been missing out on what had been happening around Hyrule for the last century.  
  
“Teba, do you want to come with? I’ve got some stuff so we don’t burn to death.” Link tapped the table. “Sure, but only if you carry Zelda and I carry Riju.” It was clear the white rito did not want to be carrying anything heavy anymore.  
Link nodded and they walked outside to start for take-off.  
  
Next stop Goron City.

* * *

And a _Link_ to [Rito Link](https://www.deviantart.com/cindercat01/art/Rito-Link-806651981)


	6. Meet the champion of fire held blight

Zelda held onto Link as he and Teba flew through the sky with Riju on the eagle rito’s back. They could see the volcano and were in the proses of just gliding the rest of the way because of the altitude they were in, where it was constantly blowing wind.  
  
“I’m surprised you picked up flying so quickly Link, it would normally take a chickling months before they could see wind currents,” Teba said flying next to the peacock.  
Link and Zelda had boarded their horses and took the rest of the way on wing, it was definitely an experience to fly through the air at your own will, Link found this rather enjoyable.  
He smiled as he felt the wind run under his wings.  
  
Eventually, Link saw the strip of path that was before the gateway to the city and he took the lead to tell Teba that they were here.  
“You know it’s odd too.” Teba said watching Link fly in front of him, “Peacock rito were normally considered royalty way-back-when, you are a really lucky person to be picked out like a peacock, but I can also see how it fits.” Teba said watching their runway to make sure it was clear before they landed.  
  
Link though felt like he was about to drop out of the sky when he heard that piece of information. Yet another race where he was considered better then what he really was. He closed his eyes and shook his head to get the thought out.  
  
  
They started to fly down to the path in front of the city and Zelda had pulled out some fireproof elixirs from Link’s bag so they could take them the second they landed.  
Link felt his feet burn as he touched down, he started doing a little dance of switching between each foot and hoping to Hylia that his feathers weren’t easily flammable.  
  
Zelda handed all of them an elixir but Link handed her the bottom half of his fireproof armour so she didn’t need one, and he handed Riju the sapphire circlet so she wouldn’t get to warm, even this place would be a challenge for her. They all sighed in relief as the pain when away, and looked upon the archway for the city with a guard standing at the front.  
They walked in seeing how the place was honestly really busy, it was so far better in population than the rito or gerudo.  
  
The group stopped when they heard sudden shouting coming from the house that was at the end of the path they were on, it was Bludo’s house, or as the goron’s say, the boss of the city, and he sounded mad with someone.  
Link slowly lead the group to the house as he listened in on what the conversation was about, he could hear another goron Bludo was fighting with talk back to him over and over again, either they were a goron and they had a serious problem because all the goron’s respected Bludo or they were another race with a voice to rival a goron.  
  
As Link got closer he started to recognize the yelling, it sounded like Yunobo. That could definitely not be right, Bludo was like a parent figure to Yunobo, the two were very close, but when Yunobo came walking out yelling at Bludo that settled who was having a bone to pick.  
  
Yunobo was partly misty-eyed as he walked over to his house, Link started to walk up to him quickly when he noticed he was on the brink of crying, the others stayed a bit behind Link as they wanted to see how this was going to go.  
Link was close enough to them that he could hear what they were on about.  
“What good is that power and your brotherhood if you don’t even acknowledge it?!” Bludo yelled at Yunobo as he walked away from his elder, “for the last time I do acknowledge it! And I do know I’m meant to be honouring my brotherhood! But I just don’t feel comfortable going out to fight anything!” Yunobo yelled turning back around.   
Well, whatever was happening was making Yunobo feel very unhappy, Link walked closer as he felt like this needed to stop and be seen from an outsider’s point of view.  
  
“Daruk was beating up monsters in are old mines by your age! Your own older brother was using Daruk’s protection to ricochet back guardian beams when they came to close to the main path of Death Mountain!” Bludo yelled back at Yunobo now having the younger goron’s full undivided attention.  
“Well in case you haven’t noticed! I’m not Daruk! AND I’M NOT DECRO!!! I’m not some soon to be legend! I’m an excuse to Daruk’s brotherhood and I could never live up to them and I know it!” Yunobo was in tears yelling at Bludo, was Decro his older brother? Yunobo never talked about his older brother, did that strike a nerve?  
  
“YOU ARE MORE LIKE DECRO THAN YOU’LL EVER KNOW!!” Bludo yelled gripping Yunobo’s shoulder, “GET OFF ME YOU OLD BOULDER BLIGHT!!!” Yunobo yelled slapping Bludo’s hand away.  
All the goron’s gasped as Yunobo said that, was it like a massive insult? Well, Bludo looked surprised.  
Yunobo started to run back to his house until Bludo yelled at him again, “You get back here right now young man!” Bludo yelled, “Quit talking to me as if you are my older brother!” Yunobo yelled walking back to his house again.  
  
That seemed to hit a sore spot for Bludo as his eyes widened a little, his expression dropped and he had a look of defeat on his face.  
He left the fight at that and turned around to walk back inside his house. “You know better than anyone that I would have loved for a little brother of my own, but when Decro was defeated he asked me to look after you as an old debt.” Yunobo paused as he listened closely. “He was the one who told me about my condition… how my rocks weren’t strong enough for the little pebble to even get past the rock glue stage…” Yunobo turned around to look at his boss. “I’m sorry you had to lose a good man you never meet… If there was a way to turn back time I would… I’m sorry…” Bludo said and walked back inside.  
  
Yunobo clenched his fists and walked past his house and up to the bridge that was over the main gate.  
Link waved the others to follow him as he walked after Yunobo. His talons clacked against the metal bridge as he walked up to the teen goron, who had his arms over the railing and had his head buried in them. The others stayed at the bottom waiting for Link to chat to the young goron, he tapped on Yunobo’s shoulder and the younger teen slowly turn looked his way to be surprised to see a blue rito next to him.  
“Can I help you?” Yunobo asked sitting up a little, interested as to why and how a rito was here, it was honestly the first time he had seen one in person. Link pointed to Yunobo and then back at Bludo’s house, “oh! You saw me and Bludo fight?” Link nodded. “Sorry, not the best moment to enter the city.” Link frowned and gently shook Yunobo’s forearm as a way to make sure he was okay, “oh, I’m fine, really.” The way how he then immediately put his head in his arms told Link otherwise.  
  
Link stood back and tapped his foot on the metal to get Yunobo’s attention, unlike the others who had helped Link get to the divine beasts, he had shown Yunobo how he could use Daruk’s protection, and he knew only Link and him could use it.  
When Yunobo looked in Link’s direction, the rito punched his open palm and the orange shield appeared around him.  
  
Yunobo stood up completely and studied the blue and green rito even closer. “Wait a second, Link?!” the peacock nodded and dropped his shield.  
Yunobo was very impressed, not only was Link here and a rito but, he was comforting him and was seeing right through his sorrow. He shyed slightly at how Link was seeing through him like how a family member could tell when you were upset.  
  
“Sorry Link, I didn’t mean to lie to you.” the young goron said. Yunobo didn’t know sign language or Morse code, so Link would often do charades since he also couldn’t write in the ground. Link shook his hands in a way of ‘no, it’s okay.’ Yunobo smiled as he was glad he had a friend like Link, a lot more patient and quiet than other gorons, and out of all the people he knew, Link was the one he would call his best friend, he even gave him pep-talks about what it means to be a hero mentally. Link saw so much power in Yunobo, it was just being shut away by his insecurity and fear of failing. Link wondered if he was ever like that at one stage.  
  
Link beckoned the others over to him and the young goron, and he signed for Zelda to ask the others to introduce themselves.  
“Yunobo, it is nice to meet you, I am Princess Zelda Hyrule.” Zelda introduced herself and offering a handshake. Yunobo gently took the small hylian girls hand between his thumb and index finger and shook very gently, Zelda could already tell he was a major step up from Daruk who was a more clumsy friendly giant, and like other polite goron’s he closed his eyes and bowed his head a little showing her his forehead. “It is nice to be in your presence princess,” Yunobo greeted a small smile on his face. Oh, Zelda could tell this boy was an absolute dear.  
  
“I am Lady Riju, chief to the gerudo,” Riju introduced herself also offering a handshake. Yunobo though pulled the biggest Daruk moment Link has seen him do yet, he got down on one knee and gently placed the little gerudo’s hand just in front of his forehead. “Nice to meet you miss,” Yunobo said in a soft-spoken tone. Link was confused at the sudden shift in the young hero until he noticed how Yunobo looked back up at her. ‘Ah-oh,’ Link thought, ‘looks like the gentle giant has the hot’s for the dessert flower.’   
Riju though, felt her heart skip a beat when Yunobo did that for her.  
  
“I am Teba of the rito, a worrier among my people, it is nice to meet someone with the same situation as mine,” Teba greeted simply just doing a half bow with his wing over his chest. Yunobo did a quick nod and then looked back at Link.  
“How come they're all here? Is this something to do with the divine beasts?” the young goron asked. “No. This is something we wish to talk to your tribe’s leader about, we were told he could direct us to some old magic that could possibly fix Link,” Zelda said gesturing to the rito in question. “Well you saw me fighting with him before, but he is in a really bad mood now, I don’t recommend seeing him right now,” Yunobo said.  
  
Link looked over to the path they landed on before and saw that the sun was setting, maybe some rest would do them all some good. He clapped his hands and got everyone’s attention, he then started signing at Zelda to tell them his idea.  
“Link say’s we should maybe head in for the night and talk more in the morning,” Zelda said for everyone. They all nodded and headed for the towns in, but before they went in, Link brought Teba and himself some fireproof armour so they didn’t need to wake up every few hours just so they don’t burn to death.  
  
Yunobo went back to his house and they said they would meet back up at the bridge in the morning.  
Link was struggling to get to sleep because of the tail feathers on his back now, so he had to sleep on his stomach but even that was a pain because his beak made his face feel weird.  
He eventually got to sleep though, but only a few hours.


	7. Breaking out goron

Yunobo tossed in his sleep as he slipped into a dream. It was making him anxious and very scared even though he couldn’t see anything, it was like feeling an attack was coming but you didn’t know what from.  
He heard shouting as he looked around, he could see a smear of jade and it slowly came into focus of a person’s outline.  
Actually… it wasn’t even one person it was two people, and they were both goron’s.  
  
The young goron’s hearing came in slowly, like getting water out of your ears. They were fighting and it sounded very heated.  
The teens hearing and sight came into focus as he saw two adult goron’s fighting with each other. But he recognized one of them being Daruk, was this some sort of dream that cooked up when he saw Link? But he was greatly confused as to who the other one was. They wore a blue garb looking very similar to what himself and Daruk wore and tied it around his arm and let it slack making it look like a sort of dress sleave.  
  
Was that Decro?  
  
Yunobo was very freaking young when Decro passed away. He never really meet the guy, so how would he know what Decro looked like? Was this just his imagination trying to put a name to a face, and maybe even a voice? Well, it was working like a charm.  
  
The young goron stepped closer to hear what they were fighting about.  
“You promised me you would be there to help me raise Yunobo! Yet you let your pride and power-filled head get the better of you! Instead of you know?! RETREATING!!!” Decro yelled, his face very close to Daruks. “Then what did you expect me to do?! Leave Rudania to chase after me into town and get everyone killed?!” Daruk argued back, “You are like the size of an ant to it! You could have easily hidden!” “Do you even listen to yourself!? Hiding from our fights is not the goron way!” “If the goron way is the way to get you killed! And make everyone miserable! And make your legacy become mine! And only get amplified when I passed it down to Yunobo! Then it sounds more like your boisterous filled ego than strategy!” “Well-!” the older goron was about to start when he noticed Yunobo standing there and watching them.  
  
“Hey! You’re that little guy who was under Vah Rudania, I saw you when we had our sights on Ganon.” Daruk said smiling at the young goron.  
Decro though had a very different reaction.  
“Yunobo?...” the second elder goron asked his voice becoming hush as to what it was a few seconds ago. “Do I know you?” Yunobo asked looking as the goron became misty-eyed, “I’m your older brother…” Decro said using his fingers to point to his chest.  
  
Yunobo shook his head. He did see Daruk as a spirt and he did hear him talk, but Decro? He’s never even heard his voice and let alone they didn’t carve his figure into the mountain so he didn’t even know what he looked like, this was definitely a dream.  
“This is the oddest dream I’ve ever had, I never thought my mind would somehow put a voice and face to a name, but Daruk is okay since I saw him on the divine beast's shoulder,” Yunobo said turning around and walking in the other direction.  
  
“Wait. Dream?” Daruk asked very confused as to why this teen goron who was apparently his younger brother called him and Decro a dream. Did he fall asleep and somehow come here? “Yeah, I must be really out of it if I’ve finally come up with a look to my older brother who I’ve never meet,” Yunobo answered looking around for an exit. “Yunobo, this isn’t a dream. I think you found yourself in the blank space,” Daruk said. “The what?” Yunobo asked, “It’s a place where spirits can have a privet talk,” Decro answered bluntly.  
  
The young goron gave it some thought. “Okay prove to me this isn’t a dream,” Yunobo said watching to see what they would do. Decro walked up to his little brother and ran his fingers against Yunobo’s hairline.  
Yunobo suddenly felt really at ease as he leaned into the touch, this felt almost like déjà vu, he liked the feeling of his hair being runned through especially the way how Decro was doing it. “Can you feel that?” the middle goron asked, “y-yeah… feels really nice…” Yunobo said nearly dropping on the floor, he was feeling like an overgrown cat at this point.   
  
“The last time I saw you, you were a new cracked, you still had your shed rocks on and your hair was just a little small fluff,” Decro said placing a hand on his little brothers shoulder, “I like what you did with the garb by the way, it looks good on you, I was considering giving it to you as a blanket but looks like Bludo did that for me,” he joked as he looked at his own garb that was around his arm.  
  
Yunobo felt tears well up in his eyes as he still leaned into Decro’s touch, he gripped onto his older brothers hand that was on his shoulder and looked at him with big fat tears rolling down his cheeks past his red spots. “It’s really you…” the young goron’s voice broke as he slowly pulled his father figure close. Decro beat him to it by holding him in a tight hug, “I’m here my little brother, I’m here…” Decro said soothing him by running his fingers through the little rocks hair and gently scratching his scalp all the while keeping a strong hand on his back. Yunobo hugged him tight and quietly cried into his shoulder, he didn’t think he would meet him until the day he died but it looked like the gods had other plans and he couldn’t be happier about it.   
  
He looked up and saw that his big brother was crying too, was Bludo, right? Was he a lot more like Decro than he knew? Well, he’s never seen any other goron cry except for himself, so it was a step in the right direction. “I’m so sorry I left you so early… I didn’t expect there to be that many guardians and let alone for Daruk’s protection to break…” Decro apologized holding his brother close. “You went out a hero, I don’t think I would be alive anyway if you didn’t do what you did. The guardians would have killed what was left of us and spare no mercy.” Yunobo said smiling. Decro felt the biggest arrow hit his heart as the young goron said that, he could not be more proud, he was using his head over his brawns and even then he looked to have a good balance out, but it was clear he hadn’t used any of his muscle for fighting it was from working in the mines for most of his life, that’s what he gets for leaving him with Bludo. But he was happy with it.  
“I wish I could be there with you now… I would love to see what has happened in your life,” Decro said letting go but still holding onto his little bro’s hands.   
  
“Maybe we could see it,” Daruk piped up. Decro turned his head to face his older brother with the most bewildered look. “How in the name of Din do you expect us to do that?” he asked. “Well you haven’t properly moved on yet, and I still have a bit of my soul in Link, so I can’t properly move on ether. We could meet Yunobo somewhere and chat” Daruk said with a smile on his face, “but how would I see you? I imagen you would be stuck to Vah Rudania and Decro would be near wherever they buried his body, so to meet somewhere outside of your death area, I don’t think I would be able to see you.” Yunobo said putting his hands on his hips. “One: that’s only the case if we don’t want to be seen, and two: family can always see each other, dead or alive,” Decro said, “Then what if we meet near the springs near gut check challenge rock?” Daruk proposed, “I don’t think anyone would have been building there so why not? And it would be privet” he continued.  
  
“That’s not a half-bad idea, but… a hinox has made its home there… I don’t have any experience in fighting…” Yunobo shied away as he said that, to admit that in front of the two best goron fighters of his age and be related to them felt like he was swimming in cold water.  
“Well that’s obvious, you don’t have really any scars on you that would say you have been fighting, so what if we took it out before you got there?” Decro said crossing his arms in a calm stand. That was not the reaction Yunobo was expecting, he was expecting them to gasp at the least, but no! They were completely chill about it.  
“We can’t touch anything that has its involvement with malice, if we could, I would have died and then still killed fire blight ganon.” Daruk said with his arms crossed and his face reading annoyance.  
  
That left them back at square one. Until Yunobo had an idea. “Hey Link is visiting Death Mountain right now, would you guys mind if I brought him?” the youngest goron asked. Both older goron’s faces lit up as they heard that idea, “Link is with you?!” Daruk cheered as he lit up with a massive smile on his face, “of course he can come he’s like the main reason this family exists,” Decro said smiling as well, “I would actually consider him family since I know him so well,” Daruk said smiling at his little brother, “well you did promise me you would introduce me to him when the calamity was over, I guess you get to keep it after all,” Decro said also smiling.  
“Okay so that settles it, I’ll bring Link to the springs and he can kill the hinox then it can be like a massive family reunion,” Yunobo said feeling his chest suddenly weigh with something like guilt, “what the-?”  
And before he got the chance to finish he was gone and he woke up back in his house.  
  
There was no way that wasn’t a dream. It was a nice one that he rolled with but he knew it couldn’t be real…  
He took off his blue garb and held it in his hands, it just made him think on stuff that he didn’t know if he was ready for. Maybe he could use a lot of help with it, he didn’t know… but he will try not to ruin their legacy, at least, not on purpose.   
  
  
Link stretched as he heard satisfying pops come from his back. The beds at the goron inn were honestly not that bad, they were a sort of sponge-like rock that acted just like a normal bed back at home.  
  
He was awake before anyone else but that was okay. He knew Yunobo was a very early riser too, so maybe he would be up at this point.  
Link paid for his night and walked out to see if Yunobo was on the bridge yet, and he wasn’t, so he walked to his house to see if he was still asleep.  
But he gave one finale stretch lifting his arm behind his head, but he also stretched out his tail feathers. The green fan spread out and a million eyes were displayed for the world to see. The arch was twice Link’s size and it was a complete accident.  
  
He quickly pushed down the feathers and walked over to Yunobo’s place. He looked in to see the young goron sitting on his bed and gripping his blue garb that was originally Daruk’s, it made Link think if maybe Zelda would make new garbs for the others.  
Link slowly walked in and waited for his friend to notice him. Yunobo looked up once he noticed Link’s shadow, “oh, hey Link. What’s up?” he asked. Link walked up closer and eyed the blue cloth then back at Yunobo with a raised brow as he could tell something was up.   
“Oh… just… thinking about some stuff…” the teen goron said brushing off some dirt from the cloth. Link pulled a sad smile as he could see Daruk now wearing that blue garb, by Din did he miss the big guy. He was the best thing to a role model Link could remember, he wished he could see them all again, even if it was for just a minute.  
  
Link sat down next to Yunobo and ran his fingers along the handy work, his tunic was the exact same. He could feel more embers of memory show themselves, and as soon as he would look through the smoke he would see the fire.  
He looked up at the goron and prepared his voice for some talking.  
“I’ll tell… what I’m thinking… if you do…” Link would have loved to make it more simplified but he wasn’t a fan of sounding like he could only talk in broken English. Yunobo was surprised to hear Link talk in his rito voice but he wasn’t that surprised to hear him actually talk because Link did talk to him often when they had to get up to Vah Rudania.  
“Okay…” Yunobo said shyly holding onto the cloth tightly.  
  
“This cloth was sort of handed down. My older brother Decro had this before me. They did manage to get to Vah Rudania and get Lord Daruk’s body when he fell… they gave the garb to Decro and gave Lord Daruk the most honorable burial with all the goron customs. And when Decro died they gave the garb to me. It just makes me wonder if I’m worthy of this because it feels like it should belong to legends… not… me…” Yunobo slacked his grip and let the blue-rich cloth droop in his hands.  
  
Link pulled out his own garb of blue that was given to him by Zelda and laid it on where he sat, he pulled off his sword in its sheath from his back and rested it on top of the tunic and put the slate on top of that.  
He looked at these cursed items that seemed to make him a walking target to any person, regardless if they were on his side or not.  
He gestured to the items for Yunobo to have a look at. The goron picked them up carefully and gave them a look over. Link then clapped his hands and then drew in the softer ground that was in Yunobo’s house, he drew an equal’s sign. His items equal to Yunobo’s garb.  
“We both tie these weights on are person.” Link started, “they say it’s to show our honor/pride to ourselves or to others, and they say we should be ashamed of ourselves if we don’t show it.” Link paused again and gave some thought to his next words, “but they gave us these burdens when we still didn’t have an idea as to what they were and they called it a gift and left it at that.” Another pause. “All of the others have their garbs on their person… but that is why we get along, they gave us these and we have to live with them just like scars.” Another pause, “but some scars run deeper than what they thought.”  
  
Link was spitting up a bit of blood from his beak at this point and Yunobo was a little concerned but Link just whipped it away with his hand. “And they think where going to have some blood on our hands because of the way we're going now…” another pause, “honestly, maybe their right. But our own personality as a hero we don’t see yet tells us to prove them wrong. And over time things just sort of click into place for us to become bigger than what they expected of us, so in the end, we do it anyway, and at the end it makes the accomplishment feel so much better.” “But the people you leave to pick up after you then have to suffer the same burden… even if you don’t leave behind any physical scar after you.” Yunobo said after Link as he gripped the cloth again.  
  
He stood up and tied the garb back around his neck and pulled a big smile that made his inner Daruk come through. “Thanks, Link I needed that,” Yunobo said smiling at the blue rito. Link whipped away more blood from off his beak and offered to give the younger boy a hug.  
Yunobo smiled and bent down to give his friend a gentle hug, he was received with a soft greeting of silk feathers and a light pat on the back.  
  
Then a dim light surrounded Link as he held onto the teen goron. It was a luminous holey blue and it covered the hero leaving only his silhouette as it morphed into a different shape.  
Link could feel the heat disappear along with his feathers and he grew hard skin that suddenly had sharp things growing out of it like his hairs just turned into iron needles, his skin stretched tightly across his muscles as they swelled with bulk like the skin of a drum, and what was left when the light faded was a goron with big bright blue eyes and different stones than the norm coming out from his arms and back.   
  
Link opened his eyes as he looked around, he saw Yunobo was looking at him with the shocked goron eyes that all goron’s have, and Link was somehow taller than him.  
Yunobo stood back up and started to back away still staring at Link with fearful eyes.   
Link looked behind himself to see if something like a fire lizalfo was somehow in the doorway that was scaring Yunobo, but as he turned he felt like his center of balance was off. His arms felt heavy and his back felt really stiff and dry.  
  
He stopped half turn and looked down at his arms expecting to see blue feathers but he was greeted with what looked like diamond and obsidian coming out of orange skin.  
He looked himself down and found out he had turned into a goron, and like what happened to him when he turned into a rito, his clothes had disappeared and he was butt naked.  
  
Link jumped and coved were his parts should be but he felt it was flat, he had this sort of flat smooth brown patch were his manhood should be, it felt like a lizards underbelly, but he still didn’t know from a goron’s point of view if he was standing in front of Yunobo with no pants on.  
He felt his face flush red and he crouched down and shied himself away out of embarrassment, by Hylia did he hope Yunobo was catching on that he needed something around his waist and now.  
  
“L-Link?” Yunobo asked seemingly still coming out of his shock. Link nodded and Yunobo saw his friend do the most scared face he has ever seen him do. “Oh wow!” Yunobo yelled out of surprise that his friend was now a goron. Link though only shied away even more as he tried to will his mouth to move and say he needs something.  
The younger goron stepped in front of the hero really surprised that he was his race, and it then hit him that Link was crazy embarrassed and he was butt naked.  
  
Yunobo felt his face flush red as he shifted back to his awkward and shy personality, “Oh! umm… hang on, I’ve got something you can wear,” Yunobo said reaching behind his bed and grabbing a cloth and rope thing that goron’s normally wore for pants, it looked like what Yunobo had on himself but the cloth that went over his thighs was red.  
Yunobo guided Link closer to inside his house and helped him put on the fabric and rope.  
  
“There, how do you feel?” the young goron asked.   
Link gave a second to think about it and it did feel odd to compared how to how he normally dressed to how the goron dressed. It felt like he was wearing only just underwear, but if this was how the goron’s wouldn’t consider him naked, then he was fine with it, though his upper torso did feel a bit bare.  
“Everything up feels…” Link slowed down when he heard his goron voice, it was way deeper than his gerudo and his throat felt so stiff. Yunobo looked surprised as well but could guess what Link was going to say. “Do you mean you feel a little bare around your chest?” Yunobo asked. Link nodded.  
  
The young goron then reached to one of his creates and grabbed Link some leather belts, “Here.” He was given four, and he tied them around his wrists and biceps, he still wished he had a sash or something to cover his chest but maybe he could find one later.  
“This feels better,” Link said bouncing his arms a little to test if they would fall off, “well how you feel over all?” Yunobo asked, “Hefty, bloated, stuff along those lines,” Link responded with feeling over his stomach. He did have a little belly to him but it wasn’t as extreme as to Yunobo or other goron’s if anything it was rather flat.  
  
“I’ll tell you one thing though, you’re really muscular, it would take anyone years to get to the point you’re at now.” Yunobo said sort of confirming Link’s theory, “cool.” Link said with a little amusement.   
Yunobo then thought back to his dream with Daruk and Decro in it, he wondered if he could humor himself and listen to them, and it would be a good idea for Link as well, so he could get used to his new body.  
  
“Hey Link,” the younger goron asked getting the older one's attention, “Do you want to walk with me to the springs in front of the gut check challenge rock? I had this odd dream and someone told me to meet them there.” Yunobo said hugging his arm hoping Link would say yes. “You do know there’s a hinox there right?” Link asked, “yeah, but that shouldn’t be a problem for you right?” Yunobo asked sounding confident in his friend.   
  
“Yunobo, I’m now a something pound goron with my balance feeling so foreign to me that I might as well be a lynel with ten legs. I don’t know how well I could fight like this,” Link admitted. He did feel really out of his element when it came to his goron body.  
His gerudo body was very close to his hylian only a bit taller, his rito body was the same except for his legs and tail feathers, which in the end didn’t bother him because he often leaned back on those sturdy strong feathers and it just looked like he was standing. His goron body though? His arms were down to the floor and his legs were under his stomach, he still felt normal-ish but it was still a new world he had to open up to again.  
  
Link had a shift in thought when he saw Yunobo’s expression though. The young goron’s face blinked into one of surprise then sadness, had this little dream or place meant something to him? Well he hatted seeing his friend so sad like this, so he accepted on the condition that he teach him how to role like a goron on the way there.  
Yunobo’s face lit up as he agreed to those terms.  
  
They first had to tell Bludo where they were going, Yunobo said he would manage that and walked out then that left Link to prepare.  
He grabbed a cobble crusher for Yunobo just on the off chance that he would need it, and he put the sheikah slate and his garb in his korok bag so they would be safe and he wouldn’t have to worry about them being stolen from Yunobo’s house when they were out.  
But when he grabbed the master sword he didn’t expect what came next.  
  
The holey weapon changed from its usual sword look to something the size of Daruk’s boulder breaker, it looked like the common goron sword but it had massive thick blades on it, it reminded Link of a claymore and a cobble breaker mixed into one. It still looked like the master sword but now with a lot of blunt force and weight.  
  
He gave it a test swing and it felt and handled just like it did before, it probably just weighed a fair bit more now. Link then got the idea to fight how Daruk would, he would swing his weapon around like a lasso over his head and when it collided with something it would be sent flying into next week.  
Link suddenly felt giddy to fight this hinox, he wanted to show off his inner battle style that Daruk taught him.  
  
But that smoke that was in his mind started to clear… and he could see the campfire it was from. He was getting another memory.

* * *

Link to [Goron Link](https://www.deviantart.com/cindercat01/art/Goron-Link-808074813) and to [Yunobo's older brother](https://www.deviantart.com/cindercat01/art/Decro-807943515)   
  
  
And my own little headcanon for this series.  
Goron's never liked the word "dad" or "father" outright, and they all come from the same type of rock, so they preferred the word "brother" better. So what they say for father is - "big brother" and for son they say - "little brother". But if they, for example, in Daruk's case have a grandson on their hands, they will say - "younger brother" and they will add the word younger on like how we add grate when we refer to someone older that are grandparents and same goes the other way except they say - "elder brother" and they keep on adding the word elder on.  
But when they say - "brother" on its own, its a way of saying they respect you, and would call you family.  
  
So Daruk would call Decro his little brother and Yunobo his younger brother.  
  
Decro would call Yunobo his little brother and Daruk his big brother.  
  
And Yunobo would call Decro his big brother and Daruk his elder brother.


	8. How to fight like the best

Link saw himself with a man he has not meet before. His perception looked to be around child height, was this actually a memory about his past before he became a champion? Well, he definitely wants to see where this went.  
  
The man had dark brown hair and green eyes, he had some armor on and he had a claymore on his back, and if Link was honest, the guy sort of looked like him. Was this his father? Well, he had to find out sooner or later.  
“Here.” He said bluntly. He handed Link a fireproof elixir but he only looked up at him in confusion, “what? Where heading to a freaking volcano, unless you want to be burnt to a crisp then be my guest,” okay this guy was not sending a happy vibe through Link as he already felt like he wanted to pull the rude finger at him and walk in the other direction.  
  
The little Link held onto the fire elixir in his hands and just walked with it, maybe he was waiting until it got hotter? Well, the big Link watching this couldn’t remember what was going through his head at that point so he just assumed he was holding onto it for the time being.  
They were walking on the path that came up to Zora’s domain and Goron city, they walked left and started to head up to the volcano.  
  
  
After a bit, they came up to a stable and sat around the cooking pot. The man got to making more elixir’s as Link watched, “If you want to be a knight on your own someday, you will need to know some basic elixirs. The ones I’m making now are fireproof ones, these are mainly used around here so people can survive the intense heat, so look closely at what I’m using.” Okay, Link thinks he didn’t seem that bad right now but he has seen people do better, he’s just getting all of these red flags in his head.  
The little Link watched with intent as he saw what his father was using, fire lizards and a monster part, he then got out a bottle then poured the water that was in it in with the ingredients. He mixed it then used the same bottle to carry what he just made. And just like that, it was a fire elixir.   
Link already knew this but continued to watch.  
“Keep these on you… and don’t drink them unless you really have to!” his father asserted. The little Link nodded quickly clearly getting a fright. All so many flags were being set off in his head, this father and son relationship could only end badly.  
  
  
They took the elixirs and walked up to the mountain and came across a bunch of goron’s mining. Little Link immediately hugged his dad's legs close but the older man grabbed him by the back of the shirt and pulled him away, he gave him a disappointed look and kept walking. He then walked up to a goron and asked for directions, leaving little Link in the middle of the path and scared of all the massive sentient boulders around him cracking away at rock as if it were cotton.  
The little Link crouched down and hid his face from the world until his dad came back and tapped him on the head. When he looked up his dad gave a heavy exaggerated sigh of annoyance and then continued to walk up the path with his son jogging close to his hip.  
  
  
They eventually came to the main gate at the time and they walked in. Little Link nearly immediately ran right back out as he saw all the commotion that this race was, he was terrified out of his mind and it was not hard to see.  
His dad asked a guard to direct him somewhere when the guard did one better and walked him to the place where they needed to go, but now that Link had a good look at the guard he sort of looked like Bludo, could this be Bludo’s older brother? Well, he would have to ask the goron boss if he got the name of this guy.  
Little Link hung very close to his dads hip as he did his best to avoid eye contact with the massive person, “aww, little hylian’s sure are cute, he yours?” the goron asked, “yep, he’s mine.” His dad answered.   
  
The goron stopped, causing Link’s dad to stop as he needed his guide to show him where they were going, the big guy looked directly at Link and crouched slightly and gave the young hylian a small smile, “Hey little guy, I’m Durain, what’s your name?” the goron asked. Little Link though just held his hands together and found the ground a lot more interesting.  
  
“Link… his name is Link,” his father said for him. Durain looked at him with confusion then back at Link who was still looking at the ground, “oh, I get it, first time coming to the Goron Empire and meeting one in person.” Durian said gently giving little Link a ruffle of hair with his finger.  
It made the little child dizzy but he quickly shook it off and watched the goron carefully. “Yes that, and he’s just shy in general, and he has blood throat.” His dad said.  
  
“Blood throat?” Durian asked. Link’s dad though seemed to struggle with thinking of an answer, clicking his fingers as to try and jog his memory, “oh what do you goron’s call it? Umm… bloodstone! That’s it!” his dad said.  
Durain only gained a sad expression on his face though as he covered his mouth, “oh you have bloodstone? I’m so sorry little one…” little Link though only smiled and started writing in the soft volcanic soil they were on. _“I manage,”_ Link writ smiling a little at the big goron, he chuckled and continued to show them to where they were going. Looks like his little self was finally getting warmed up to goron’s and he was happy at how this was going so far, he really wanted to ask if Bludo’s big brother was called Durain and see his reaction.  
  
  
They came up to a house and the guard showed them in, “hey Daruk! That hylian knight is here!” Durain called.  
This was Daruk’s house?! Link thought as he looked around the memory, he thought his house would be ether Bludo’s house now or Yunobo’s but it was a place he didn’t even recognize.  
A younger-looking Daruk walked out from behind a corner and walked up to Durian, “thanks Durain, I’ll see you and the others tomorrow,” Daruk said patting his friend's shoulder and having the favor returned, Durian smiled and walked out, and then Daruk had Link’s dads attention.  
Daruk did look like himself, his beard was just shorter and so was the hair on his shoulders and wrists, otherwise not much of a difference, but he didn’t have any of the chains or goron lock that he wore around his torso, why didn’t he have them yet?  
  
  
Daruk and Link’s father chatted for a while about stuff little Link didn’t understand until his dad looked out the doorway and saw what time it was. He then jumped up and asked for Daruk to look after Link while he was off to chat with the chief, and before Daruk could even give his answer he was gone.  
Daruk had a terrified look on his face as he has zero clue how to watch a kid, let alone a hylian one.  
  
So the first thing he did was sit in front of Link and introduced himself. “Hey… little… guy,” Daruk started off clearly not knowing what he was doing, “so, umm… what’s your name?”  
Link already knew the ground in this guy’s house was too hard for him to write in, so he said in sign language, _“Link”_.   
Daruk had no clue as to what this little hylian just did with his hands but he guessed he was playing charades, “Palm?” Daruk guessed. Little Link giggled a little trying not to come into a laugh and shook his head, “Hans then?” Daruk guessed again seeing how he was making the little hylian smile. Link shook his head again but this time gently reached out to grab the goron’s massive hand.  
  
Daruk obliged and moved his hand in the direction Link was turning it in, he showed Daruk’s palm open then started drawing letters. “L.I.N.K, Link? Your name is Link?” Daruk asked. Link nodded and smiled up at him, he was liking this goron a lot. “Well nice to meet you, Link, I’m Daruk, best worrier among my people,” the goron said bowing his head showing the little Link his forehead. Link pulled a massive smile and walked up to the goron and leaning on his hands against Daruk’s arm, he liked this goron, he really liked this goron, he sort of reminded him of his dad just a lot more gentler and a lot more fun.  
  
  
It had come around night and Link’s dad has still not come back. Daruk asked for one of his friends to look for him but neither had come back yet.  
The older goron was pacing around his house, he didn’t know if little Link needed to eat anytime soon, he didn’t know if he had to change a diaper or anything, heck! He didn’t know if he needed fire elixirs yet, and all of it was scaring the day light out of him. He thought he was afraid of dogs before but now he was really scared of being in charge of this little life.  
  
Link wasn’t an idiot, he could tell Daruk was having a little crisis. It wasn’t until he felt a rumble in his stomach that he really hoped his dad would be coming back soon, but when he saw that the moon was not that far from the middle of the sky he looked at Daruk who was sitting in the door way with his head in his hands.  
Link knew it would be getting really cold soon and he needed food soon to. So he walked up to Daruk and tapped the goron’s arm.  
  
“Hey little guy, what’s up?” Daruk asked turning around to face the little hylian. Link patted his stomach and Daruk seemed to get the idea immediately, “oh… I-I’m sorry little guy I don’t have anything that hylian’s would eat…” Daruk said feeling a knot tie in his stomach, he felt so guilty for this kid, he really wished his father would come and get him soon.  
Link though made a jester of a bow and arrow showing that they could go out hunting. Daruk got the gist again but frowned. “Goron’s don’t have to hunt for food little guy, we eat rocks, so we don’t have anything like bows and arrows here,” the worrier said with a frown still on his face. Link then made an act of throwing a javelin, and again the goron got the idea of something like a spear, “okay, we do have things like spears but there to blunt to actually kill anything,” Daruk said again.  
  
He was feeling awful for this kid. He didn’t have any experience in raising or looking after a kid. That’s when an idea came into his head, he would see the chief and if Link’s dad was still with him then he would make sure Link stays with his dad for the remainder of the night because he was getting sick of all this waiting and this guilt.  
“Okay little guy were going to go see if your dad is still with the chief,” Daruk said standing up and waiting to see if Link would follow him. The little hylian stood up but immediately fell to the solid ground because he suddenly had a wave of tiredness smack him in the head.  
  
Link landed on his hands and knees then felt a big gentle warm hand on his back, “Whoa now did you stand up to fast?” Daruk asked making sure the child was okay. Link sat on his knees and rubbed his eyes with a yawn, yep, he was beyond tired. “Really? You’re just tired?” Daruk asked. Link nodded slowly and tried to stand back up again, but fell back down only to have a strong hand catch him and pick him up, “okay little guy you’re not walking.” Daruk said holding Link with one arm.   
The small hylian immediately felt at ease with the big giant as he rested his head against his warm chest and nuzzled his cheek into his chest hair, you think it would be spikey but it was soft and smooth, more like fur than hair.  
Daruk smiled as he saw the little child curl into a ball in his arms and take in his warmth, it made a feeling of pride burst in his chest.  
  
He then looked off into the star-filled sky as he saw the small nova fairies dance across the ink-filled ocean. He gave some thought as to what he has seen with the little gorons he’s seen around town, would it be that outlandish if he had a little pebble to call his own little brother. He looked back down at Link then back at his home.  
Yeah… having a little brother would be nice company.  
He walked back inside and sat on his bed, and he knew he wasn’t supposed to give this to any outsider, but he thinks this was a special occasion.  
  
He grabbed a goron ruby and tied it in a bit of string then wrapped that around Link’s wrist. Even gorons have their level of taking the heat, and that goron ruby was so he could take the heat for the underground mines that he guarded. He figured the little guy was going to need it more, but now that he thought about it he felt like he could call Link’s name with some respect. Daruk decided then and there that Link was officially his brother.  
  
  
The next morning arrived and Link found himself in the safe secure arms of Daruk with a ruby in a gold arch tied around his wrist, he sat up and saw that Daruk was still asleep.  
The young hero jumped off and was about to peak out the door when a loud shout from a goron made him run back to Daruk’s arms. “Uncle Daruk!” a goron said shouting into the house.  
  
Daruk shot up and nearly flung Link into the wall if the little hylian didn’t get a grip when he did.  
“Ahh…” Daruk groaned as he rubbed his temples, “Bazel… how many times do I have to ask you to check if I’m awake first?” Daruk asked sounding annoyed with the other goron.  
Little Link tilted his head in confusion as this goron that had pink spots under both his eyes called Daruk his uncle.  
  
“Oh, Link, meet Bazel, he’s Durain’s little brother,” Daruk said confusing the little hylian even more. So Daruk was somehow related to Durain? Like… was Daruk brought into Durain’s family? But then that wouldn’t be right because how could he be Bazel’s uncle while also be his older brother?  
Little Link dramatically dropped to the floor as he felt his head hurt from all the thinking. “Opp, you broke him,” Bazel said with his hands on his hips. “Wait, I what?!” Daruk panicked, “yep, you confused the daylight out of him, remember? Hylian’s don’t say brother when referring to family,” Bludo said gently picking up the small child and placing him on his feet.  
  
Link stood up on his own and had a pleading face that was begging for Daruk to explain. “Sorry about making your head hurt little guy, but… the best way I can say this is that we don’t say ‘dad’ or ‘mum’ when referring to family members. So when I say Bazel is Durian’s little brother-” “he means I’m his son, and I’m not really Daruk’s nephew, he’s just a close family friend,” Bazel cut in.  
Daruk sighed as he did feel he would have somehow tried to elaborate on that and make it even more confusing.  
  
Sort of getting it but also wanting to know more, Link did a little continue or elaborate jester. Both goron’s knew what he meant but they didn’t know the best way to translate what things meant in the gorons to the hylians. “You’re better off asking Durain about that little guy, we don’t know how well we could tell you,” Daruk said scratching the back of his head. Link smiled and nodded then faced Bazel.  
  
He pointed to the goron’s odd pink spots under his eyes and then back at Daruk who didn’t have any.  
Bazel seemed to snap back into something as a smile bloomed onto his face, “oh yeah! Look! My spots came on this morning,” Bazel said pointing to the pink dots on his face, “good job Bazel, congrats,” Daruk said patting the other goron’s shoulder.  
Link though was still waiting for an answer. “Oh, sorry Link. Umm… well, the way how goron’s tell each other apart from the adults to the teens is the teens have spots on their faces and adults don’t” Link mimed out a sigh and tried to see if Bazel knew sign, _“Well you look cute with the pink,”_ Link signed. Bazel raised a brow very confused as to what Link just did with his hands, “what’s up with the odd charades?” the younger goron asked, “Don’t know… but maybe it’s his way of talking,” Daruk said out of pure estimate.  
  
  
A few hours went by and Link felt his stomach fizz with hunger. He was about to charge out there, and jump an animal if that meant he could get food.   
Daruk noticed the little hylian on the ground holding his stomach as he heard loud growls coming from his small body. Oh, the kid must be starving.   
Maybe if he made him a quick weapon then he could go out hunting and he would just have to watch him. With a quick plan, and his guilt practically caging his heart for the little child, he had a good enough plan.  
“Okay Link what would you need exactly to go hunting? I could give you a makeshift weapon to use,” Daruk said gently scooping up the young hylian in one hand.  
  
 _“I... I…”_ Link said feeling the walls of his throat break and split, _“I just… need… a… sharp stick…”_ Link said weakly spitting up a little blood.  
Daruk immediately panicked as he saw the child spit up the crimson liquid, was he that hungry that he was dying? Daruk held Link close and sprinted out his house to Durains. He knocked loudly getting the other two goron’s attentions. “Guys I think Link is dyeing!” Daruk shouted.  
  
Durain jogged over and felt the small hylian’s head, he had no fever but he did see the blood trickling down the child’s lip. Okay so Link was fine it was just his blood throat acting up.  
“It’s okay Daruk… he just has the hylian version of bloodstone, he’s fine he just can’t talk for a while.” Durain said gently ruffling the hylian’s hair, Link giggled a little then gently pushed the other goron’s hand away.  
Daruk let out an over-exaggerated sigh as he was glad Link wasn’t dying. But that still left the problem of his little buddy being really hungry.  
  
Daruk thought on what Link said, he said he needed a sharp stick. There was a swamp in front of Zora’s Domain, so Link could get the stick and an environment where animals would be, that was two rito with one arrow.  
But because that was a little walk away, Daruk would have to do something else first.   
“Hey Link, if you’re okay now, I need to go get some things before we go somewhere for you to hunt,” Daruk said looking down at Link to make sure he understood. The child nodded with a thumbs up and a big smile. Daruk laughed a little then proceeded to walk out with the hylian child, “Thanks Durain you’re a lifesaver,” Daruk called out to the other goron as he walked in the direction of a store.  
  
Link watched with awe as they walked in. The store was separated in two, one being stuff that it looked like hylian’s would use and the other for gorons.   
Daruk looked over at a shelf that had a dark rock on it that looked similar to the ones a goron’s back, he grabbed the biggest one that was the size of his hand and walked over to the cashier. He paid for it and then walked back with Link to his house.  
  
Once they were inside, Daruk grabbed a lot of coal from a bin to the side of the door and grabbed his weapon, making a small crater in the floor and dumping the coal in it.  
Link was very confused as to what the older man was doing, and the Link watching the memory unfold was also very lost on what Daruk was doing.  
“Hey, little guy can you grab that silver looking knife from the wall?” Daruk asked pointing to said utensil. Link looked in the direction and saw what Daruk had meant and went to grab it.  
  
Older Link though was freaking out. He knew that sort of silver sheen.  
It was a metal that the yiga used for weapons and it was a metal that could cut goron hide, and it was currently the only metal that could do so to the volcano dwelling people. Link was very scared as to why Daruk had one hanging up in his house and that was clearly not a knife, it looked and was big enough to be considered a hylian sword. How did Daruk get that?! No hylian in their right mind would sell that metal to a goron.  
  
Little Link grabbed the sword and then handed it to Daruk, he then used it to cut the rock he bought in half and then used it to start carving little tunnels in the flat sides that looked like the inside of an ants nest, he then put them back together and used goron belts to hold it in place. The rock had a small hole at the top and it sort of reminded Link of how you would dry out an eggshell by making two holes at the top and bottom and then blowing out the yoke.  
  
Daruk grabbed a metal pot and then walked outside to quickly dip it in a lava pool and then walked back inside and put the pot on the ground. He then had a worried expression on his face as he turned to Link and sat down in front of the small hylian. “Hey Link, I know this may seem odd, but, I need you to cut off a bit of rock from my back,” Daruk said shocking the little hylian in front of him while making the older Link dread to see where this was going.   
Daruk handed little Link the sword and then turned around having his back face the small child, “I need you to cut off a decent size, but not deep enough that it would go past the rocks on my back and into my spine or something,” Daruk said having trust Link would do a good job.  
  
The little hylian swallowed hard and then pressed the blade against one of Daruk’s rocks. He pushed the blade down and it cut through Daruk’s back like butter, the goron grunted feeling the pain erupt in his back but he needed to do this if his little plan was going to work.  
Link cut off enough rock that it would halfly fit in the pot that Daruk filled with lava, the rock hit the ground with a little ‘thud’ and Daruk turned around to see how much rock was off from his back.   
  
To his thanks, it was enough to get his little project going, and to his discomfort, there was now a massive chunk missing from his back.  
The worrier stood up and put the peace that Link cut off into the pot and let it sit there to melt in with the lava, he walked over to his bed and looked behind it grabbing out the chains and the goron lock that Link was familiar with. He put the chains over his shoulders and held them together with one hand on his chest and in the other hand was the goron lock.  
  
Daruk pressed the iron and ruby accessory against his forehead while closing his eyes… a frown present on his face, the atmosphere was quiet and still for what felt like a hot minute, Daruk then smiled sadly at the rubies and clicked the lock together with the chains, he let the chains slack as they covered up most of the rock that Link had cut a piece off, he then grabbed a small bottle from off one of his shelves and it had little scraps of two metal in it. The first was bronze and the other copper and at the bottom, there was blue dust that looked like grinded up stone.  
Daruk added this to the pot then poured the mixture into the small hole at the top of the rock he bought and waited for a second to see a reaction.  
  
Link jumped up to Daruk’s arm who then picked him up and sat him on his shoulder, allowing him to watch.   
The cracks that split the rock in half glowed blue for a second then had odd brown glue squirt out, when the glue hardened the rock was a different color and had this soft pulse sound to it, like a very tiny heart that wasn’t that strong.  
Link by now had seen what little goron’s look like when they curl up and roll around, and this rock looked very similar to a little curled up goron.   
  
Link tapped the goron’s head while still looking at the little rock. Daruk turned his head to see what Link wanted when he saw he was looking at the fertile rock and wanting an explanation.  
“This is how little goron’s are made Link, he is going to be my little brother in a few month’s time,” Daruk said picking up the rock and placing it in the coal ditch he made earlier. Link smiled and hopped down, gently placing his hand on the top of the rock.  
  
“How… long?” Link asked quietly. Daruk was glad the child wasn’t coughing up blood this time but still happily answered, “five months,” Daruk said ruffling the hylian’s blond hair. “But you can’t tell anyone how I made him Link, if you do, you could hurt a lot of other gorons…” Daruk said making sure Link understood.   
With the look of sadness in his eyes, Link swallowed it down and stood stiff doing a salute. Daruk laughed and then patted the little hylian on the back, “Okay then, let’s head out to a forest so you can catch some stuff,” Daruk said grabbing a cobble breaker. Link smiled and ran out ahead of Daruk to the gate, “hey! Wait up!” Daruk called out after the little child and had to roll after him to keep up.  
  
  
  
Over the next few months, Link and Daruk would do the same routine.  
Daruk had to go back to work eventually, so, he would bring Link with him, though he didn’t take the shifts on guarding the underground mines, just so he didn’t burn to death while Link had his goron ruby. And on some days Daruk would have to train some new guards, and that gave Link the excuse to train with heavy goron weapons or in more of the lines of his case, small toy cobble crushers that would act as lightweight material for children goron but it was like lifting a claymore perfect size for Link, so he would watch and mimic Daruk and the other guards with the other kids and he was having a lot of fun.  
Then in the evenings they would go down to the woods and get Link some food for the day.  
  
This went on for six months, but at the start of the fifth month, Daruk’s little brother uncurled and made his grand entrance to the world, Daruk and Link stayed home that day to spend time with the little pebble who Daruk called Decro.  
The older Link who was watching the memory awed at what little Decro looked like, he could see both Yunobo and Daruk in him, he had Daruk’s hair except it was flipped forward and he could see how it turns into Yunobo’s hair, and the way how his little self interacted with the baby goron made it look like he was a big brother from the side of his own race, or how Daruk outright called them- ‘twins’ apparently that’s what you call gorons who are actually brothers from a hylian’s point of view.  
  
Little Link had been getting a good deal of mussel from all the heavy lifting he’d been doing from lifting a cobble breaker and hunting, and the fact that this is the most healthy streak Link has ever gone on with only eating stuff you would find in a forest, he has not once had a piece of candy or anything sense he got here.  
  
Another thing he realised was that his dad was honestly not a good man. He told Durain, Daruk and Bazel what he and his father would do, and… almost all the story’s he told made a very uneasy face appear on the older gorons, that’s when they told the little hylian what his dad was doing right and what he was doing wrong and that was a majority of the time.  
  
On the last month though… Link spent most of his time with little Decro, as Daruk needed someone to watch over him, and not many of the people he trusted could spare any time. And just the month prior… Bazel was crushed in a cave in with the mine he worked in. Link liked Bazel, and both Daruk and Durain were devastated, especially Durain… who had already gotten the items needed to make another little goron.  
And so to the little hylian, he needed a distraction and what better way to do that than to spend time with his little twin? He watched as the little goron crawled around and would come up to hug him or play with his hair finding the blond colour fascinating, life was so far going pretty well, and little Link didn’t mind if he stayed here.  
  
But the party came to a big holt when Link’s dad came back up the mountain in full armor and with a sword that was made out of the metal that could hurt a goron. The adult hylian made a big riot in the little town Daruk was in, and it made a lot of adult goron’s who were big brothers themselves furious that this guy who left his six-year-old on an active volcano without any proper fireproof items.  
The whole town had formed a fondness for Link and a decent amount of them were in agreement that this man would not be leaving the mountain with their little blonde friend.  
  
But things turned for the absolute worse when the younger gorons charged at Link’s dad and got a swift painful cut to the stomach or back. Lacking in experience, and being to slow for a general of the royal guard, Link’s dad killed the younger gorons with ease as Link watched from Daruk’s house, which wasn’t that far away from the gate…  
He hid Decro behind Daruk’s bed and sited with him until someone called his name, he hoped it would be Daruk…  
  
When Daruk and Durain got to the gate and saw Link’s dad who was kicking up the commotion they stepped in and were prepared to give him a scalding.   
But when they got to the very bottom, they saw the corpses of the murdered younger guards as their volcanic blood gently flowed out from their lethal cuts and onto the ash that softened the ground.  
“What the hell is wrong with you?! You leave your kid on an active volcano for six months and only now come for him, and kill a bunch of are men for no reason?! What the Dinraal is wrong with you!!!” Durain yelled at the top of his lungs making all the gorons stop in silence as they knew the fire had long since hit the sealing.  
Link’s dad pointed his blade at Durian, his sharp angry eyes peeking through the cut in his helmet, “It is none of your dam business what I do with my kid you boulder barbarian,” the general insulted, “I think I prefer the term, brute!” Daruk yelled making a charge for the hylian.  
  
The main thing that made Daruk such a good worrier was that he had good judge over his momentum and being able to predict his opponent’s next move, it made up a lot of ground for his slow movements that he had to take fighting, but gorons could be very fast, it was just the problem stopping them was how hard it was for them to stop, but if you knew just how fast to move and how much effort it took for you to stop and a little predictability, then a goron could still easily flatten you into a red pancake.  
And that was Daruk’s entire strategy, he had seen and fought a lot of hylian’s before all of them have the same pattern, and it’s what made the hylian way of fighting such a joke to the gorons.  
  
Daruk dodged the magma covered sword and hit him with his boulder breaker sending the hylian back down the path a little.  
Daruk was impressed when he stood back up slowly and used his sword as support, he then took off his helmet revealing a massive scar running from the back of his head to under his left earlobe across his eyes and nose.  
“If you kill me… the hylian court will officially have enough reason… to class you in the realm of the bokoblin’s and lynels… I would make your decisions wisely…” Link’s father said with a smug grin.  
  
The coward! Daruk though, if the fight didn’t go his way he would pull that out his pocket.  
The king already didn’t like the gorons, and he put a new action in plan that if creatures like the monsters that scattered across Hyrule were too powerful, like the lynels, they would put them to extinction, and goron’s would definitely be on that list.   
It was the hylian’s way of keeping other races in line.  
Daruk couldn’t risk that being on his shoulders for his whole race. He was supposed to be their hero, not their doom.  
  
He put his weapon away and walked up to his house finding Link behind his bed with Decro in his lap asleep.  
The little hylian smiled with joy thinking Daruk had won and he got to stay here, but the tears welling up in the giant's eyes told a different story.  
Link’s expression dropped to one of dread, as he knew Daruk didn’t win.  
  
He handed Decro to Daruk, the little pebble waking up immediately, noticing his twin’s warmth and soft clothes were gone. The little baby started crying loudly making grabbing motions towards Link.  
Daruk got down on his knees and held the little hylian in a group hug. Link started crying as he now knew his father was not going to be happy with him no matter what he did.  
  
 _“When I become a knight…”_ Link said, _“I’ll come back and visit, okay?”_ Link asked. Daruk held back his tears and pulled a small smile and gently patted the little guy on the back one last time before he walked down to his father who immediately backhanded him across the face sending the little boy a few feet away.  
But he stood back up again from the volcanic dirt and rock with some tears falling down his face as he dusted himself off. His dad gave him a fire elixir and Link drank it walking behind him without a word down the rest of the mountain, still hearing baby Decro’s cries for him as he continued to walk out of earshot.  
  
The last thing he remembered was looking back at the volcano and trying to listen for a baby’s cry when he noticed he still had the goron ruby around his wrist.  
  
  
  
He came back to his senses when Yunobo was gently shaking his shoulder trying to get his attention, “Link! Hey Link! You okay?” Yunobo called clicking his fingers in front of Link’s face.  
The hylian turned goron had tears rolling down his cheeks and was very shocked and confused as to what had happened.   
  
But one thing was very clear…  
He was glad he was alive today.  
  
Link whipped his tears away and smiled, “So,” he started, “Am I gonna fight a hinox or not?”


End file.
